Magic Chocolate
by peblish
Summary: "Tidak mau, ah... Aku takuuuuuttt..." / "Te... TeㅡTERIMALAH COKELATKU!" / "Maaf... Tapi aku tidak suka makan yang manis-manis." / GEDUBRAK. / "Kau mau dia berpaling kepadamu?" / "Siapapun yang makan cokelat ini di depanmu... Akan jatuh cinta padamu." / "Aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi!" / "Aku... Mencintaimu, Kris sunbaenim." / EXO. KRISHO - Krisuho - KRIS SUHO oneshoot!


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_**Magic Chocolate**_

.

.

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

- other cast

.

plot story from Cokelat AnehㅡHai, Miiko! vol. 18 by Ono Eriko sensei ^^

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to review! ^_^v

.

.

.

"Ya, Baekkie! Tidak mau, ah... Aku takuuuuuttt..." Rengek Suho sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya saat Baekhyun menyeretnya menyusuri koridor kelas 3.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" _NYUUTT_! Dengan sadisnya Baekhyun menoyor jidat Suho saking gemasnya. "Kau sudah membuat dan menyiapkan cokelatmu itu semalaman dan terlebih lagi kau menghancurkan dapurku dalam pembuatan cokelatmu itu! Kenapa sekarang kau malah tidak berani memberikannya?!"

"Aaaah... Ta-tapi... Heunnggg..." Bibir merah Suho semakin maju ke depan. Suho memandangi sekantung cokelat yang ada di tangannya. "Ba-bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memberikan ini padanya..?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Yang benar saja! Kalau aku yang memberikannya, bisa-bisa dia kira aku yang menyukainya! Memangnya kau mau kalau sampai dia jadian denganku?!"

"AH! Andwae! Kau kan sudah punya Channie." Sungut Suho. Sampai 7 turunan pun Suho tidak akan rela kalau sampai pujaan hatinya direbut Baekhyun yang centil itu. "Aaahhh... Lalu aku harus bagaimanaaaaaaa..."

"Astaga, harus berapa kali aku katakan, siiiihhh? Apa aku harus menggunakan kode morse atau semaphore untuk mengatakannya padamu, hah? Ce-pat-ke-ke-las-nya-dan-be-ri-kan-co-ke-lat-nyaaaaaaaa!" Astaga, Suho rasa dia salah besar telah memilih Baekhyun yang nyinyir dan tidak sabaran ini sebagai orang yang menemaninya untuk memberikan cokelat pada sang pujaan hati.

"I-ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku mau memberikan cokelatku padanya... Ba-bagaimana kalau dia menolak cokelatku lagi seperti tahun lalu..?" Suho menunduk gugup. Mengingat kejadian memalukan tepat hari ini setahun yang lalu. Dan berakhir sia-sia karena pada akhirnya ia memakan sendiri cokelat buatannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau tahun ini dia menerima cokelatmu?" Semprot Baekhyun. "Lagian kau ini membuat cokelat kan niatnya untuk diterima, bukan untuk ditolak 'lagi', kan?!" Makjleb. Kata-kata Baekhyun lebih tajam menusuk daripada pisau yang digunakan Chef Juna sekalipun.

"Aaaahhh... Ta-tapi akuㅡ"

_KRIIIING_! Bel kematian yang berbunyi membuat Suho dan Baekhyun mendadak bungkam. Murid-murid kelas 3 mulai berlarian keluar kelas begitu bel tanda usainya pelajaran berbunyi.

"Tuh, sekarang sudah waktunya!" Seru Baekhyun kemudian dengan kekuatan ekstra ia mendorong Suho tepat di depan kelas 3-5, kemudian ia menjauh beberapa meter dari sana. Bersembunyi di balik papan jalan besar tempat majalah dinding sekolah tertempel. Sejenak ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya pada Suho sambil menggerakkan bibirnya seakan berkata: "Fighting!"

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar.

.

Nafas Suho seakan berhenti begitu sesosok manusia reinkarnasi tiang listrik keluar dari dalam kelas 3-5.

_**Calon penerima cokelatnya.**_

Ya, 'calon'.

Masih 'calon'.

"K... K... K..." Suho mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak mampu untuk memanggil nama sosok itu. "K-KRIS SUNBAENIM!" Bagus. Saat suaranya berhasil keluar, volumenya tak dapat dikontrol. Semakin hancur saja imejnya di depan namja ini.

Sosok manusia reinkarnasi tiang listrik sekaligus pemilik nama tersebut menoleh kepada Suho. Wajah cool-nya yang begitu tenang mendadak sangar begitu ia mengetahui Suho lah yang memanggilnya.

"Hm..?"

"Ah... I-ini... Aku... Aku mau..." Suara Suho tercekat. Pelan-pelan ia mendongakkan wajahnya, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Kris.

Sejenak Kris melirik Rolex emas yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, kemudian menyeringai kecil saat mengetahui tanggal berapa hari ini.

Oh. **14 Februari.**

**.**

"A... Aku..." Suho benar-benar merasa ingin pipis di celana saat ini.

"Hm? Kau apa?"

"Te... TeㅡTERIMALAH COKELATKU!" Suho memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat sambil menyodorkan kotak cokelatnya di hadapan Kris.

"..."

"..."

Hening sejenak.

"Hoh..." Kris menyeringai, kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk, menatap Suho lekat-lekat. "Cokelat, ya..."

"A-ah... N-nde..." Takut-takut Suho kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ia kembali berdebar saat wajah Kris sudah berada sekitar 5 cm di depan wajahnya. Astaga, astaga... Suho benar-benar ingin pipis...

"Hm..." Kris kembali bergumam sambil terus memandangi wajah Suho. Pandangannya turun di sebuah badge nama yang tersemat di jas seragam Suho. "Suho Kim..." Kris menyunggingkan senyum mistisnya saat menyebut nama namja mungil itu.

"Ah... Ahaha..." Suho tertawa garing karena ia tak tahu harus merespon apa saat Kris menyebut namanya dengan indah dan sangat sensual.

Kris menyeringai lagi.

.

"_**Maaf... Tapi aku tidak suka makan yang manis-manis.**_"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_GEDUBRAK_.

"Ya... Ya... YA, SUHO KIM!" Baekhyun melesat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu dengan panik menghampiri Suho yang pingsan begitu saja setelah Kris berkata seperti itu kemudian namja pujaan hati Suho itu berlalu meninggalkannya dengan santai.

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

"HUHUHUHUHUUU..." _Srooot_! "HUHUHUHUU..."

"Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti merengek-rengek begitu?" Seru Baekhyun gemas sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Belum lagi sejak tadi ia merasakan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang tidak heran setengah mati memandanginya yang beriringan dengan Suho yang sedang menangis bombay sambil menyedot-nyedot ingusnya, lengkap sambil memegang sekotak besar tisuㅡyang sudah disiapkan Baekhyun kalau-kalau Suho _'memerlukannya'_ㅡdi tangannya?

"Huhuhu... A-aku... Hiks... Aku benar-benar menyukai Kris sunbaenim... Ta-tapi... Huwwwaaa... Kenapa dia tega sekali menolakku dan menolak cokelatku lagi... Hiks hiks hiks... HUWWWAAAA..." Suho menangis lagi sambil menyedot-nyedot ingusnya yang nyaris keluar.

"Lagian... Kau juga, sih, sudah pernah ditolak tahun lalu, masih saja bersikeras tahun ini." Keluh Baekhyun. "Itu sih sama saja seperti kemarin kau mencoba mencolek pantat singa jantan yang sedang ambeien dengan sumpit besi yang dipanaskan lalu hari ini kau mencoba mencoleknya lagi dengan pensil 2B yang sudah diraut." Lanjutnya dengan perumpamaan yang konyol.

"YAAA! Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku lagi?!" Seru Suho kesal karena ucapan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak membantu. "Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang, 'Lalu bagaimana kalau tahun ini dia menerima cokelatmu? Kau membuat cokelat kan niatnya untuk diterima, bukan untuk ditolak, kan?!'!" Suho menirukan kata-kata Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu lengkap dengan aksen dan gaya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Suho dengan jijik. "Ya, aku tidak bilang begitu!" Elaknya. "Lagipula nada bicaraku tidak semenjijikkan yang kau tirukan barusan. Ewh~"

"Aish, sudahlah! Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya! Huhuhu..."

_Kring kring kring... _"Ah!" Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dengan layar berkedip-kedip, menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. "Oh my gawd... Channie! Nde, yeo-yeoboseyo..?" Nada suara Baekhyun mendadak menjadi kalem begitu ia menjawab panggilan yang masuk itu.

"Baby? Kau di mana sekarang?"

Suho menghentikan tangisnya, kemudian mendengus kesal saat ia mendengar suara Chanyeolㅡpacar Baekhyun itu. Dasar Baekhyun alay, umpatnya dalam hati. Suho tahu pasti kalau Baekhyun sengaja memencet tombol loudspeaker agar Suho dapat mendengar percakapan mesra (_dan menggelikan_) mereka berdua.

"Aku? Ah, aku lagi di jalan, Chan~ mau pulang ke rumah, eheheh... Memangnya kenapa, eum?" Sekarang Suho bergidik jijik saat Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena terlalu antusias sedang ditelpon oleh pacarnya.

"Oh... Begitu." Suara tawa renyah Chanyeol terdengar dari seberang sana. "Hari ini kan Valentine, apa kau mau candle light dinner denganku malam iㅡ"

"AH, AKU MAU!" Jerit Baekhyun refleks, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar bahwa suaranya barusan sangat memalukan. "Eh-ekhem... Maaf, Chan. Tadi ada bajaj lewat." Repetnya, membeberkan alasan. Suho memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. Mana ada bajaj di Korea Selatan?

"Eum... Ma-maksudku... A-aku mau... Aku mau dinner sama kamu, Chan." Ulang Baekhyun, kali ini lebih kalem dan lebih menggelikan, bagi Suho.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu nanti malam aku jemput di rumahmu, ya? Hehehe. Saranghae, Baekkie. Emmuuuaaah." Suho mendelik kaget begitu ia mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Astaga, ternyata wakil kapten tim basket sekolah yang terkesan cool dan ganteng maksimum itu kalau sudah menelpon pacarnya bisa juga bergumam 'emmuuuaaah' begitu.

"Aaahh..." Baekhyun tersipu-sipu malu. "Nado saranghae, Channie~ emmmuuuuaaaaahhh."_ Tut tut tut... _"Emmuaaaahhhh~~" bahkan saat Chanyeol sudah memutus panggilannya pun Baekhyun masih betah ber-emuah-emuah-ria.

"Ihihihihi..." Baekhyun tertawa-tawa horor, lalu menoleh pada Suho. "Sudah, ya, Ho, aku harus pulang cepat untuk memilih pakaian apa yang harus aku kenakan nanti malam! Ihihihi... Sampai besok!" Baekhyun langsung bersiap ngibrit pulang ke rumahnya.

"Dan, oh, semoga cepat sembuh, yaaa, dari patah hatimu!" Lanjutnya menyebalkan dari kejauhan.

Suho menghela nafas kasar. Sial. Teman lagi sakit hati, malah ditinggal demi pacar.

"Kris sunbaenim jelek..." Gumam Suho sambil menendang sebuah kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya dengan sepatu putihnya. "Jelek... Jelek... Jelek..." Suho terus-menerus mengumpat dengan suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Kris sunbaenim jelek... Ah... Tapi kalau sedang main basket dia terlihat sangat tampan... Ah, tapi kalau menolak cokelatku seperti tadi dia benar-benar jelek... Ah... Apa jangan-jangan aku yang jelek, ya... Makanya dia tidak mau menerima cokelatku..." Suho terus-menerus merutuk tak karuan.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tengah memandang lurus ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Kau mau dia berpaling kepadamu?**_"

.

.

.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar suara itu.

Kemudian menoleh.

.

Suho membulatkan kedua matanya dengan kaget saat ia melihat seseorang berjubah tengah tersenyum dengan sangat misterius, memandangnya dan berkata seperti itu padanya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau orang itu menyukaimu dan tergila-gila padamu..?" Lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Ka-kau siapa..?" Tanya Suho sambil mengerutkan keningnya, memandangi sosok berjubah itu dengan takut-takut. Jalanan di sekitar pun tiba-tiba menjadi sepi, membuat Suho semakin merinding.

"Hanya seorang peramal yang sedang menjajakan produk terbaru." Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jubahnya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Suho.

Suho menaikkan alisnya memandangi sesuatu yang disodorkan padanya itu. "Co-cokelat..?" Tanyanya, tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Siapapun yang makan cokelat ini di depanmu... Akan jatuh cinta padamu.**_"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh?" Gumam Suho dengan suara pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

.

Me-mencurigakan..., batin Suho.

.

Sosok berjubah itu menyeringai lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Kalau kau merasa aku menipumu... Coba saja**_?"

.

.

.

Suho menelan ludahnya saat sosok itu berkata seperti itu. Astaga, Si Jubah ini menantang seorang Suho Kim?

.

Perlahan-lahan Suho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya sambil bertanya, "Be-berapa harganya?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"20 won?" Nada suaranya lebih mirip seperti sedang menawarkan harga daripada menjawab berapa harganya.

.

.

.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku... Mau beli satu."

.

Seperti tersihir tiba-tiba Suho mengeluarkan uangnya dan memberikannya pada sosok berjubah itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya setelah ia menerima uang Suho dan menyerahkan cokelat itu pada Suho, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Suho diam menatap cokelat yang sudah ada di tangannya itu. Apa benar cokelat ini cokelat ajaib..? Bisa membuat orang yang makan cokelat ini di depannya menjadi... Jatuh cinta padanya?

"Ah... Tu-tunggu!" Suho berbalik ke belakang, mencoba mencegah sosok misterius berjubah itu.

.

.

.

_Tapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada di belakangnya._

.

Keesokan paginya Suho berangkat ke sekolah sambil membawa cokelat tersebut. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak tenang. Apa cokelat ini benar-benar ajaib..? Suho memandangi bungkusan cokelat yang ada di tangannya itu. Apa iya orang bisa jatuh cinta hanya dengan makan cokelat kecil sesuap begini?

"Ah..." Gumam Suho saat ia melihat sosok Kris yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Pagi ini Suho memang sengaja memutar jauh melewati jalan menuju ke rumah Kris saat berangkat sekolah agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Kris. "Kris sunbaenim..." Ah, Kris benar-benar terlihat sangat amat tampan sekali pagi ini. Sweater wol putih maskulin yang ia kenakan di luar seragamnya itu benar-benar melekat indah di tubuh atletisnya. Ditambah dengan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan dan kedua mata elang yang terlihat sedikit mengantuk itu menambah kesan plus-plus seorang Kris Wu. Aih... Suho bisa mati berdiri saking kagumnya melihat pujaan hatinya itu.

Suho memandangi bungkusan cokelat ajaibnya itu lagi.

"Oke... Tenang, Suho Kim. Tenang. Mana bisa kau tahu cokelat ini benar-benar ajaib atau tidak, kalau kau tidak mencobanya sendiri? Oke, oke... Fighting!" Gumam Suho mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Maka akhirnya ia pun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Kris. "K-Kris sunbaenim!" Syukurlah, kali ini suaranya dapat dikontrol.

Kedua mata Kris yang setengah mengantuk itu mendadak terbuka lebar mendengar suara keramat itu.

Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia kenal betul suara ini. Kemudian berbalik.

"Apa?" Sambarnya cepat. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik sebungkus cokelat di tangan Suho. "...Cokelat lagi?"

Suho mengangguk, ragu. "Eum..."

Kris menghela nafas. "Ya, Pendek. Apa kau lupa sekarang sudah tanggal berapa?" Tanyanya, mencoba menyadarkan Suho bahwa hari Valentine sudah lewat sekitar 7 jam yang lalu.

"Ah... Ku-kumohon, sunbaenim... Kumohon, makanlah cokelat ini sekarang juga!" Pinta Suho sambil menyodorkan bungkusan cokelat itu pada Kris. "Kumohon..."

Kris diam memandang Suho tak mengerti.

"Aish, harus aku bilang berapa kali, aku tidak suㅡ"

"KUMOHON!" Mendadak suara garang Suho keluar, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia refleks menormalkan suaranya. "Eum... Ku-kumohon, sunbaenim..." Pinta Suho, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Hanya cokelat kecil, kok, hanya sesuap... Dan lagi rasa manisnya tidak terasa... Ku-kumohon, sunbaenim..."

"Hhh, kau ini. Benar-benar." Kris menghela nafas. Dengan kasar Kris segera menyambar bungkus cokelat itu dari tangan Suho kemudian melahapnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Ah..." Suho mendongak takut-takut, kemudian diam memandangi Kris sambil terus berharap bahwa cokelat itu benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"K-KRIS SUNBAENIM!" Teriak Suho, kaget setengah mati saat tiba-tiba tubuh Kris tumbang dan jatuh di hadapannya setelah memakan cokelat itu. Suho menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kris, mencoba menyadarkan namja itu. "Astaga... Kenapa bisa beginiiiiiiii?! Aish, jangan-jangan dia keracunan?! Huwwaa... Aku harus menuntut Si Jubah sialan itu danㅡK-Kris sunbaenim..? Kris sunbaenim tidak apa-apa..?" Suho menghentikan sumpah serapahnya saat perlahan-lahan Kris membuka kedua matanya.

Pandangan mata Kris terlihat kosong. Suho mengggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Astaga, apa yang akan terjadi?

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua mata Suho.

"Kris sunbaenim... Tidak apa-apa..?" Tanya Suho takut-takut sambil kembali menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Kris.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba senyum Kris merekah, pandangan mata Kris pada Suho berubah menjadi hangat, kemudian dengan lembutnya ia memegang tangan Suho yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Suho..." Astaga, Suho dapat merasakan hembusan angin surga saat mendengar Kris menyebut namanya semesra itu!

"Suho..." Kris bangkit dari pangkuan Suho, kemudian... _GREP_! Menarik tubuh Suho ke pelukannya lalu memeluknya erat ala pelukan Cha Eun Sang dengan Kim Tan. "Suho... Saranghae..." Bisik Kris dengan lembut di telinga Suho.

"A... Ah..." Wajah Suho memerah dengan sukses, hidungnya kembang-kempis dan jantungnya berdetak-detak dengan cepat seperti genderang yang mau perang~~ Astaga, Kris memeluknya! KRIS! MEMELUKNYA! KRIS MEMELUK SUHO!

"Hm... Saranghae." Bisik Kris lagi. Suho benar-benar merinding disko saat Kris menghirup lehernya dengan lembut.

Kris melepas pelukannya, kemudian memandangi wajah Suho sambil tersenyum hangat. Lalu mencubit pipi Suho yang sedikit chubby itu dengan gemas. Dan kemudian... Chups! Mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi putih yang merona merah itu. Astaga, Kris menciumnya! KRIS! MENCIUMNYA! KRIS MENCIUM (pipi) SUHO!

"Kajja." Kris meraih tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah, baby."

"A-ah..." Suho yang masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti Kris yang menggandengnya.

.

Astaga, astaga...

Cokelat itu...

Cokelat itu benar-benar ajaib!

.

Pagi itu seisi sekolah dibuat geger. Kris Wu, kapten tim basket sekolah yang terkenal populer tiba-tiba bermesraan di sekolah dengan Suho Kim, murid kelas 1 yang terkenal tidak populer -_-. Pagi itu para murid hanya bisa menganga saking kaget dan tidak percayanya saat melihat Kris merangkul Suho menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan mesra. Suho memang merasa sedikit risih saat dipandangi seperti itu... Tapi... HIHIHI, BODO AMAT. ㅡBatinnya.

Sementara Kris... Namja itu tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan para murid. Sejak tadi pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Suho, Suho dan Suho. Sepanjang perjalanan dari jalanan tadi sampai ke sekolah ini, ia terus-menerus tersenyum sambil memandangi Suho, mencubiti pipi Suho, mengecup ringan puncak kepala Suho... Aish, pipi Suho makin memerah kalau menceritakannya /

"Sampai nanti, ya, baby? Aku masuk kelas dulu." Begitu sampai di depan kelas Suho, Kris mengacak mesra rambut Suho kemudian memberikan flying kiss dari kejauhan.

"Hmmmm." Suho tersenyum seimut mungkin kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kris yang masih betah melayangkan flying kiss padanyaㅡpadahal jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh -_-

Suho berjalan memasukki kelasnya sambil tersenyum-senyum puas. Beberapa teman sekelasnyaㅡyang menyaksikan adegan mesranya dengan Kris di depan kelas tadiㅡmemandangnya aneh, heran, kepo, penasaran, dan lain-lain.

"Ah..." Suho menghela nafas saat ia sudah mendaratkan pantatnya di bangkunya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya memandangi Suho dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kenapa Kris sunbaenim tiba-tiba mesra sekali denganmu seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran setengah mati. Secara kemarin ia melihat jelas bagaimana Kris menolak cokelat Suho dengan telak dan membiarkan Suho pingsan begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba mereka berdua berpacaran secepat ini..?

"Hm?" Suho memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya sok asik. "Hah~ memangnya hanya kau dan Channie-mu itu saja yang bisa bermesraan?"

Baekhyun berdecih. "Ih... Channie, Channie. Itu panggilan sayangku padanya, tahu! Dan hanya aku saja yang boleh memannggilnya 'Channie', jadi kau tidak boleh memanggilnya begitu." Gumam Baekhyun. "Ya, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa Kris sunbaenim tiba-tiba menjadi terpikat padamu, hah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, diikuti dengan anggukan Kyungsoo yang juga ikut penasaran.

"Hmmm~ ada, deh~" Suho mengerlingkan kedua matanya, sok misterius.

"Kamu nggak pake dukun, kan?" Tembak Kyungsoo dengan polosnya, yang langsung disambut dengan pelototan Suho.

"Dukun, dukun! Kau pikir aku ini sepantaran dengan kakek-nenek jaman dulu yang berslogan 'cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak'?" Semprot Suho kesal. Bukan dukun, sih, cuma pakai keajaiban, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aigoo~" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Apapun itu... Chukkae~ karena kau sudah bisa menaklukkan Prince Ice-mu itu." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Suho.

Suho tersenyum-senyum senang. "Ihihihihi~ gomawo, Baekkie."

.

Saat istirahat makan siang pun seisi kantin sekolah dibuat keblinger dengan pemandangan Kris dan Suho yang sedang makan siang bersama dengan sangat mesra. Meskipun hanya pesan semangkuk ramyun paling murah di pojokan kantin sekolah, cara mereka makan dan saling menyuapi sudah mengalahkan gaya sepasang suami-istri kaya yang sedang candle light dinner di hotel. Seisi kantin benar-benar speechles melihat Kris yang sehari-hari selalu tampil cool dan tenang, mendadak manja dan lemah-lembut saat sedang bersama Suho seperti ini.

Begitu pula saat pulang sekolah. Seisi sekolah tidak bosan-bosannya melongo keheranan memandangi Kris yang tengah merangkul Suho dengan manja menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Kenapa semua orang memandang ke arah kita, sih?" Astaga, Kris. Yang benar saja, ia baru sadar kalau seharian ini orang-orang memandanginya.

"Hmmm. Gak tau, deh." Jawab Suho asal dan manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

Kris tersenyum geli mendapati Suho yang dengan manjanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Kris mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Suho. "Ya udah, deh. Kalau gitu, kita pulang, yuk."

"Yuk." Ucap Suho dengan senang hati.

.

"Woi, Kris."

.

_Tep_. Langkah Kris dan Suho terhenti karena suara berat itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Chanyeol.

Si wakil kapten tim basket sekolah, sekaligus sahabat baik Kris.

"Apa?" Gumam Kris dingin. Dan singkat. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi malas dan nada suaranya ogah-ogahan.

Selalu begitu. Selalu saja begitu. Seharian ini, Kris terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata teman-temannya karena sikap malas-malasannya. Dan mereka benar-benar bingung karena Kris hanya dapat tersenyum, tertawa dan terlihat begitu bahagia hanya saat ia bertemu dengan Suho.

Kris, Kris yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai sosok yang tenang dan ambisius berubah menjadi begitu asing.

Seakan-akan Kris tersihir akan sosok seorang Suho Kim.

.

Chanyeol men-dribble bola basket yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya. "Kau mau kemana? Hari ini kita ada latihan basket, kan? Ingatlah, minggu lalu kau tidak datang karena sepulang sekolah kau langsung pergi begitu saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kris diam saja. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

"_**Males. Kau latihan saja sendiri.**_"

.

"Heh..?" Suho menoleh kaget ke arah Kris.

"A... Apa..?" Chanyeol tak kalah terkejutnya. "Ya, Kris! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?!"

"Ck." Kris berdecak kesal. "Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku mau pulang bersama Suho sekarang. Kalau kau mau latihan, latihan saja sendiri. Dasar. Cerewet sekali." Kris kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyebalkan. Kemudian Kris berpaling kepada Suho yang terdiam sejak tadi lalu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayo, Suho. Kita pulang."

"Ah... Ta-tapi..." Takut-takut Suho memandang Chanyeol yang masih benar-benar _speechles _karena ucapan Kris barusan.

Kris kembali berdecak kesal. "Aish, tunggu apa lagi, sih? Ayo cepat kita pulang!" Kris menarik tangan Suho dengan paksa kemudian mereka segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di koridor sekolah.

"Kris... Kris sunbaenim... Lepas!" Tak tahan lagi Suho pun menjerit dan menyentakkan tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat.

Kris menatap Suho dengan heran. "Ada apa lagi?"

Suho menunduk.

"K-Kris sunbaenim... Harusnya... Kris sunbaenim ikut latihan basket, kan, sekarang..?"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata Suho yang aneh baginya itu. "Kau tidak mau pulang bersama denganku?" Sret... Kris mengusap pipi Suho pelan.

"Bu-bukan begitu... Maksudku..." Takut-takut Suho mengangkat wajahnya. Ia diam menatap kedua mata Kris yang tengah menatap dirinya juga saat ini.

Perlahan Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

**Bukan**.

_**Orang yang ada di depannya saat ini bukanlah Kris.**_

_Kris tidak pernah mengorbankan jadwal latihan basketnya hanya untuk pulang bersama dengan Suho._

_Kris tidak pernah tersenyum untuk Suho, tidak pernah tertawa karena Suho, tidak pernah merasa bahagia dengan Suho._

_Kris tidak pernah... Kenyataannya, Kris tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Suho._

_Kenyataannya memang menyedihkan, tapi menciptakan sebuah kenyataan baru yang seharusnya membuat Suho bahagia, dipikir-pikir rasanya malah semakin menyedihkan._

.

_**Menurutmu apa untungnya membuat orang lain jatuh cinta kepada diri kita sendiri tanpa cara yang murni?**_

.

"Ma...af... Kris sunbaenim..." Gumam Suho lirih.

"Suho, kau kenapa..?" Kris semakin bingung dan khawatir melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.

"MAAFKAN AKU!" Suho menjerit kencang kemudian ia sontak berlari meninggalkan Kris.

"Suho? SUHO!" Kris segera berlari mengejar Suho. "Suho... Kau... Kau ini kenapa?! SUHOOO!"

.

Nafas Suho terengah.

Ia kembali.

Ia kembali di persimpangan jalan itu.

_**Tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan sosok berjubah yang menawarkan cokelat ajaib itu kepadanya.**_

_**.**_

"Ya Tuhan..." Suho bersimpuh di tengah jalan, memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kumohon... Pertemukan aku dengan sosok berjubah itu lagi agar aku dapat mengembalikan Kris sunbaenim seperti semula!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Mencariku..?**_"

.

Suho membuka kedua matanya dan ia refleks mendongak begitu mendengar suara itu. Astaga, itu dia! Sosok berjubah itu! "Kau!" Jerit Suho. "Kumohon! Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan orang yang sudah makan cokelat ajaibmu itu?!" Tanya Suho tergesa.

.

Sosok berjubah itu hanya menyeringai misterius.

.

"Kumohon..." Suho nyaris menangis. Tidak, ia bahkan sudah menangis sejak tadi. Tubuhnya lemas, ia terduduk di tengah jalan. "Aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi... Aku mau semuanya menjadi seperti semula! Aku tidak butuh Kris sunbaenim memperhatikanku, bersikap manis kepadaku, atau terlihat seperti begitu menyukaiku, aku... Aku lebih memilih tidak pernah dicintai sama sekali daripada hidup dalam kebohongan seperti ini! Ini... Ini semua menyedihkan! Aku tidak mau seperti ini!"

_Tep_.

Sosok berjubah itu merunduk, menyamakan posisinya dengan Suho.

Kemudian mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat putih dari dalam saku jubahnya.

.

"_**Orang itu bisa kembali seperti semula..."**_ Sosok berjubah itu kembali tersenyum secara misterius sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "..._**Kalau dia makan cokelat putih ini**_."

.

"Be-berapa harganya..?" Suho mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan sweaternya.

.

Sosok itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan seraya meletakkan sebungkus cokelat putih itu di depan Suho.

.

.

.

"SUHO!" Tiba-tiba Kris sudah ada di belakangnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Astaga, aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kau sedang apa duduk di tengah jalan begini..?" Tanya Kris seraya mencoba membantu Suho berdiri.

Suho menoleh kesana-kemari.

_Hilang_.

_**Sosok berjubah itu sudah hilang.**_

.

"Suho..?" Kris menatap Suho dengan begitu khawatir. "Kau kenapa..?"

.

"Kris sunbaenim..."

"Ya?" Tanggap Kris dengan cepat. "Kenapa, Suho..?"

.

Suho tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan bungkusan cokelat putih itu pada Kris.

"Cokelat..?" Gumam Kris sambil menatap Suho dan cokelat itu seraya bergantian. "Apa makㅡ"

"Sssht." Suho meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kris. "Kris sunbaenim makan, ya? Cuma cokelat kecil, kok. Cuma sesuap."

Kris masih benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Ba-baiklah..." Ia pun meraih cokelat itu dari tangan Suho kemudian membuka bungkusnya.

.

_CHUP_!

Tepat sebelum Kris melahap cokelat itu, Suho berjinjit kemudian mengecup pipi Kris.

Suho tersenyum. "Aku... Mencintaimu, Kris sunbaenim."

Kris sedikit terkejut saat Suho mencium pipinya seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melahap cokelat itu.

.

Suho diam memandang Kris yang sedang mengunyah cokelat itu.

_Ya Tuhan... Kumohon... Semoga Kris sunbaenim dapat kembali seperti semula..._

.

.

.

_BRUK_!

"Kris sunbaenim..?" Suho merunduk, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris yang tiba-tiba tumbang dan jatuh di hadapannya. "Kris sunbaenim... Maafkan Suho, ya. Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta yang begitu palsu darimu... Dan lagiㅡKris? Kris sunbaenim?" Suho menghentikan kata-katanya saat perlahan-lahan Kris membuka kedua matanya.

Pandangan mata Kris kembali terlihat kosong. Suho mengggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Astaga, apa yang akan terjadi kali ini?

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua mata Suho.

Pandangannya beralih pada tangan Suho yang menyentuh pipinya dan memegangi lengannya.

.

"APAAN SIH, BOCAH!" Kris mendadak membentak Suho dan menyentakkan tangan Suho dari tubuhnya. "Y-ya... Di mana aku..? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa... Kenapa aku bisa bersamamu?!" Kris menatap Suho dengan sewot. "Ya ampun! Hari ini hari Jumat, kan?! Astaga, aku ada latihan basket! Aisssshhhh, kenapa aku malah ada di sini dengan bocah pendek ini?!" Kris buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya kemudian ia membenahi pakaiannya dari salju-salju yang menempel.

.

Suho tertawa geli.

"Hihihi."

_Syukurlah, Kris sudah kembali seperti semula._

.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kris melirik Suho aneh. "Ah, buang-buang waktu saja! Aku harus cepat kembali ke sekolah!" Kris segera berbalik menuju ke sekolah meninggalkan Suho di persimpangan jalan itu sendirian.

Suho tersenyum lega memandangi punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh itu. Lega. Ya, lega. Akhirnya semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Hari ini, Suho belajar sebuah pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya sampai kapanpun...

Ia tidak akan lagi menggunakan kebohongan, kepalsuan, ataupun kepura-puraan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu untuk menjadi milikmu, berusahalah untuk itu. Jangan menggantungkan diri pada sesuatu yang tidak kekal ataupun tidak nyata meskipun sesuatu yang tak nyata itu mampu membuatmu mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Karena... Percayalah. Rasanya malah akan semakin menyedihkan.

.

Suho membuat sebuah lingkaran di depan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian berteriak kencang, "_**LIHAT SAJA, KRIS SUNBAENIIIIMMMM! SUATU HARI, AKAN KUBUAT KAU BENAR-BENAR JATUH CINTA KEPADAKUUUU!**_"

.

THE END!


End file.
